1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler neck device for preventing a gasoline fuel from mixing in a diesel car.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel tank for storing fuel required for combustion of an engine is provided in a car, and the fuel tank is connected to a fuel filling pipe, and a fuel filler neck for a car that represents a fuel supply hole is provided at an end of the fuel filling pipe so as to supply fuel.
A diameter of a fuel supply gun for injecting fuel into the fuel filler neck varies depending on a gasoline or diesel fuel, and the supply speed of fuel also varies.
Generally, the diameter of the fuel supply gun for injecting the diesel fuel is greater than the diameter of the fuel supply gun for injecting the gasoline fuel.
Thus, the diameter of the fuel supply hole for a diesel car is greater than the diameter of the fuel supply hole for a gasoline car.
Conventionally, the diesel fuel has been usually used for a large car, and recently, a car that uses the diesel fuel is widely spread, and self-fuel filling due to a high oil price is increasing.
However, due to a difference between a diameter of the fuel supply gun and a diameter of a fuel injection hole caused by a gasoline or diesel fuel, the fuel supply gun for the diesel car cannot be inserted into the fuel injection hole for the gasoline car. However, the fuel supply gun for the gasoline car can be inserted into the fuel injection hole for the diesel car so that the gasoline fuel may be supplied to the diesel car due to an oil-filling mistake.
In this case, if a diesel engine is driven in a state in which the gasoline fuel flows in a fuel system for the diesel car, the diesel car may stall during driving and may stop suddenly, mechanical abrasion caused by the gasoline fuel may occur, and when the diesel car stalls during driving, components relating to the gasoline fuel must be replaced with new one.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.